


My Sun and My Everything

by WigglingPudding



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother Complex! Theseus, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oblivious Newt, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: The first time he met his Sun, he was not prepared for the amount of brightness and warmth that he fell a little too hard. The shy smile was given to him only made it worst.“Percy, this is my brother. Newton” Theseus smiled as he welcomed his baby brother into his arms. “Come on Newt. Don’t be shy, you can treat Percy like any beast you try to befriend with.”Percival did not give much thought at the insult, too distracted by the light.For the first time, his world brightened up so much more just by having this beautiful being exist in his life.“H-Hello..” even his voice sounded so warm.Percival’s eyes softened and he urged himself to get a grip and not to make a fool out of himself.“Nice to meet you, my Sun”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is self-beta'ed. I apologise for any mistakes

**“It was love**

**at first sight,**

**at last sight,**

**at ever and ever sight”**

**-Vladimir Nabokov**

 

* * *

  

He was bright. So bright that it hurts to even look at him. But he kept his eyes on him whenever he could anyway even though it hurts. He kept looking at the Sun and the only regret if he had gone blind was that he could not see the Sun again.

The first time he met his Sun, he was not prepared for the amount of brightness and warmth that he fell a little too hard. The shy smile that was given to him only made it worst.

“Percy, this is my brother. Newton” Theseus smiled as he welcomed his baby brother into his arms. “Come on Newt. Don’t be shy, you can treat Percy like any beast you try to befriend with.”

Percival did not give much thought at the insult, too distracted by the light.

The reddish brown hair that fell perfectly to his face, shy emerald green eyes kept stealing glances at Percival from behind the bangs and those beautiful freckles that spread on his pale skin like stars in the sky.

For the first time, his world brightened up so much more just by having this beautiful being exist in his life.

“H-Hello..” even his voice sounded so warm.

Percival’s eyes softened and he urged himself to get a grip and not to make a fool out of himself.

“Nice to meet you, my Sun”

Newt gave him a confused look at the nickname, but no one commented on it.

After he returned to America, he never saw his Sun again. Sure he had heard news of Newt once in a while from Theseus’s letters but his heart longed to feel the warmth again. To see his Sun again. Without him, his life was slowly turning back to that monochrome colour with no real purpose in his life.

The Director of Magical Security let out a tired sigh as he placed the recently sent letter from Theseus onto the table. It was all filled with how worried he was about his baby brother who once again ran off with his suitcase to take the earliest steamboat to Africa after getting a letter about Nundus. Leaving the half asleep Theseus with a kiss on the cheek while trying to process the information. When his brain finally started working, it was too late. Newt was gone.

This was not the first time Newt suddenly rush off to somewhere unplanned. The first time he did that he had the war hero searched half of the world and found all the way in China saving some dragons.

Percival liked to read all the tales and adventures Newt had. Sometimes despised the creatures under his Sun’s care when one harmed him, intended or not.

The only personal item he had in his office was one photo carefully framed on his table. The picture of Newt grinning with a niffler in an arm and a bowtruckle settled comfortable on his left shoulder. It was the only picture of Newt he had in his possession.

Theseus had given that picture to him three years ago with a sulking look. No matter how much Percival tried to hide his feelings for his best friend’s brother, it seemed so easy for Theseus to read him.

When the war hero first noticed that feeling, he had been uncomfortable and more possessive of his baby brother. Percival understood that. But then the need to make both his baby brother and best friend happy overweight his selfish need to keep Newt all to himself. (Theseus had never liked to share after all, especially when it comes to Newt’s affection and attention. Hell, there was once the head of Scamander family had to fight his own first son just to see who could spend more time with precious Newt. )

Theseus gave Percival his blessings and good luck trying to win his baby brother over. Knowing that would be the hardest task anyone could face. Newt was the most oblivious being after all (thanks to Theseus fending off any of Newt’s admirers from coming even a mile closer to him). It would take so much effort and obvious intentions to make him finally notice.

Unfortunately for Percival Graves, Newt was an adventurer and Percival refused to chain Newt down from his freedom and happiness. So he delayed his plan to court Newt.

During summer, he received another letter from his best friend saying that Newt will be going to New York after his trip to Equatorial Guinea. That made the fearsome head of DMLE smiled all day that most of his Aurors were discussing if he had finally lost it (it was a matter of when not if).

Percival replayed all the scenarios he made in his head of him meeting his Sun again. Greeting his Sun as soon as he stepped off the steamboat. Take him to the fanciest restaurant in New York and give a tour to the Central Park Zoo because he knew Newt adored all kinds of creatures, magical or not. He would offer the best guestroom available in the Graves Mansion (he already had that room cleaned and prepared) and maybe show off his skills in culinary by preparing a romantic dinner for both of them. He would express his feeling and tell him his intention of courting him. He would do a lot of things.

He never got to do all those things he had planned to every tiniest detail.

Grindelwald happened.

So instead of welcoming his Sun and show him all those beautiful places in New York, he was chained to the mouldy walls in the cellar of the dark wizard’s safe house.

He waited for days for his Aurors and even Seraphina to notice that he was not him. That the real him was shamefully defeated by the world’s most powerful dark wizard and was made a prisoner. Days turned to months, Percival had given up hope for MACUSA to come or even realise they were tricked. He would have given up his life too if not for that tiniest hope to see his Sun.

The need to see his Sun and the fear of seeing Newt being caught in the crossfire made him tried to escape. Every escape only made the chains around his neck and wrists tighter and the torture time longer.

During that cold winter as he shivered wearing nothing but the torn and soiled clothes he had been wearing for months, the door to the cellar creaked opened for the first time. Grindelwald usually just apparated into the cellar. The light hurt Percival’s eyes after not seeing light that bright for a long time, but he did not look away.

There his Sun stood beautifully with his posture on high alert and his wand tightly gripped in his hand. Reddish brown hair longer and those bright green eyes shining in the dark. The blue coat fluttered gently behind him from the winter wind along with the Hufflepuff scarf around his neck. He looked even more breathtaking than he last saw him or the picture.

“My Sun..” Percival tried to say as much as his swollen and dry throat could let him.

“Mr Graves..?” Newt lowered his wand as he took a cautious step into the cellar.

The older wizard let out a painful chuckle. This was not the first impression he wanted to make in front of the person who had stolen his heart. Shaggy with untamed hair, sunken cheeks and eyes, broken bones in a few places along with infected wounds. He was sure he smelled awful as well, given that the last time he bathed was months ago.

Gratefully he let Newt took off those awful chains from him and let himself fall into the warm arms of his Sun. Finally.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital bed with a very tired Seraphina sitting on the chair beside his bed.

Grindelwald had been captured. Percival was not even surprised to find out that it was Newt who noticed the differences and exposed the dark wizard. His Sun who knew that that was not him. It only made him fall deeper in love with the magizoologist more than he already was.

The first thing he did the moment he was discharged was got a bouquet of red roses, a box of three Romanian Longhorn eggs, booked a table in the fanciest restaurant in New York and burst into MACUSA’s newly hired consultant’s office.

Newt yelped in surprise and dropped the quill and raised an eyebrow at the flowers, box and the look the Director was giving him.

“My Sun and my everything”

The magizoologist blinked those wide eyes slowly and pointed at himself.

“A-Are you talking to me, Mr Grave-“

“Percival” first name basis. It would be uncomfortable for Newt to call him ‘darling’ now, no matter how tempting that was to Percival.

“..Ah. P-Percival..?” oh he loved the way those lips moved when he said his name.

“Yes, my sun.” The older wizard took confident steps into the office and stopped in front of Newt’s desk. “I would like to request your permission in courting you”

Somewhere outside that office, Queenie squealed in delight and dragged her sister (along with the whole MACUSA) to watch.

“Y-Yes?!” the somewhat confused and startled Newt said a little too loudly.

“Well then, I will pick you up for dinner at seven sharp” with a gentle kiss on the Newt’s knuckles and handed the courting gifts, he calmly walked out of the office. Leaving poor Newt still confused about what just happened.

One month later, Newt and Percival were officially dating.

Somewhere in England, a brother and a father cried that their precious Newt had been taken by someone else.

Somewhere in America, the Graves family happily welcomed the new (adorable) addition to their family.  

-Extra-

“Are you enjoying yourself, my Sun?” Percival asked as he stared lovingly at how excited his lover was looking around the Central Park Zoo.

“O-Oh yes I am Percy. Though it would have been better if they would remove the cages. I’m sure Lucy would have enjoyed a walk around this beautiful park”

Lucy as in Lucy the lion.

“Oh aren’t both of you so sweet” an old man with greying hair and unfocused eyes (‘oh where did my glasses go’ mumbled the old man) chuckled as he turned to Percival. “Taking your son out for a visit in the zoo. A good way to spend time”

That damn old man misheard Percival’s word of ‘Sun’ to ‘son’.

Newt was trying so hard not to laugh and muffled them with his hands.

Percival swore the monkey behind those bars was mocking him.

After that, Percival stopped calling Newt ‘My Sun’ in public. He started to call much more embarrassing nicknames that would make Newt in different shades of red.

“Enjoying the ice cream, darling?”

Newt almost dropped said ice cream.

“Please just go back to calling me your Sun”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! My first Gramander. I'm still new to this Wizarding World (started being addicted to Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them three months ago). If there's any mistakes or false information please do inform me, thank you~  
> Please take care and guide me from here, thanks!  
> It might seem a bit too rushed.. but I normally do one-shots. Am not confident enough to be able to finish a whole story that contains a lot of chapters...


End file.
